mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Baraka
Baraka is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. About Baraka Baraka was introduced as a mean, unforgiving, and unpredictable warrior in service of the Emperor of Outworld, (Shao Kahn) in Mortal Kombat II. He belongs to a race of nomadic mutants, later revealed in Mortal Kombat: Deception to be called Tarkata, a crossbreed between vile Netherrealm demons and denizens of Outworld, apparently populating the vast wastelands of Outworld. Like most members of his race, Baraka possesses long blades extending from his forearms. Although he has had numerous incursions with the Earthrealm warriors, he does not appear to have any particular rivalry or hatred towards Earth or its inhabitants. As a loyal warrior, he fights for those whom he calls "master". He later has the status of a general, which makes him superior to all other Tarkatans, with the exception of the half-tarkatan Mileena. Character development While brainstorming possible character ideas for Mortal Kombat II, several designers visited a local costume shop and found a Nosferatu mask. They painted the mask to enhance its horrifying appearance and added false fingernails to appear as long fangs. This mask was worn by Richard Divizio, the actor who portrayed Baraka in the game. In a video interview, on the bonus DVD included with the special edition of Mortal Kombat: Deception, Divizio stated that the mask was a "skin-tight" fit, and throughout his motion capture filming, he was sweating profusely. "He was a pretty cool character," Divizio said to Electronic Gaming Monthly in 1994, "but I didn't like him too much". Early Baraka concept art by character designer John Tobias portrayed him as a masked, bald human ninja armed with hook swords. The swords were later used by Kabal — also played by Divizio — in Mortal Kombat 3. Another Baraka concept portrayed him as a creature with extra-long, metal talon-studded, muscular arms, but it was felt this might create an unfair reach advantage and so was re-sketched with blades inspired by the X-Men's Wolverine, whose claws extend from his hands. The arm blades have changed throughout his appearances in the series, changing from looking metallic to looking white in color. Additionally, Baraka's arm blades looked like a singular elongated blade, but in MKX, they were given an arrowhead-like tip. These versions of his blades are also noticeably shorter, however in the mobile game, they are much longer. In MK11, Baraka's arm blades seem to look more bone-like and it appears he is able to break off and regrow his arm blades at will, as seen in his Fatal Blow. Additionally, the blades appear shorter than previous appearances. The third and final attempt at a Baraka design included a full head of black hair tied up in a bun, and a large red dot on his belt to go along with his familiar red-and-white tunic and black pants. The red dot, added simply as a decoration, was axed because it was misinterpreted as symbolizing the red dot on the Japanese flag, and the hair was gone shortly thereafter, finalizing Baraka's bald look used throughout the MK series. In MKX, Baraka now has two little spikes coming out on each of his upper face cheeks; making him more unique and easier to identify among other Tarkatans. This change was later removed with his appearance in MK11, however he has still been given subtle changes to easily identify Baraka from normal Tarkatans. Another noticeable trait that was given to him in MK11 are his body spikes protruding out of his back and shoulders which he can shoot out at will. It also appears that each time he shoots out his spikes, blood gushes out. Game Information In the early stages of Mortal Kombat II, Baraka was going to be given a Fatality in which he would slice his opponent's stomach open and let their entrails spill to the ground. This was actually deemed too gory, even for Mortal Kombat by the development team and still has not been seen in game-form. This would eventually become Kabal's Fatality in'' Mortal Kombat 2011''. Baraka's biggest drawback in his first appearance was that he lacked a moving special attack, and was thusly considered to be a low-tier character. Although only he and Jax (a high-tier) shared this problem, Jax's other specials were considered much better than Baraka's. This, combined with a bug that allowed opponents to leg sweep Baraka far out of normal range during his Blade Spark (due to a forward-extended blade when firing it), ensured his place near the bottom. Baraka was given better special moves in later games to improve his repertoire, and the sweep bug was fixed. In Mortal Kombat Gold, Baraka has a scar lined with large metal staples splitting his body straight down the middle. According to a render of Baraka and Mileena found in Deception's Krypt, this was the end result of Baraka's brush with Kung Lao's Hat Slice fatality during Mortal Kombat Trilogy (although this fatality is only usable in MK2 and Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks). Baraka survived the attack and the staples were implemented to hold his body together while he healed. However, an unused bio for Baraka had him dying from Kung Lao's attack and being revived by Shinnok. This bio was released in a few strategy guides for the game, sparking the misconception that he had actually died. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, after the use of a special move, Baraka's blades which came out in the process of the move would slide back in without a sound. However, if the player executes a special move in the Blade style, the blades will never shoot back in. Baraka is also revealed to be "The Scourge Of Outworld". This is the exact title given to Kintaro in the Malibu series of Mortal Kombat comics. Also, if Baraka is defeated in the first round, he will lift himself up using his blades and start the next round using his blades as his fighting style. He is the only character to switch to or remain in his weapon style after being defeated. All other characters revert to their first fighting style if using weapons, or remain in the same style if not. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and in Mortal Kombat: Deception, Baraka is playable in all the mini-games available, these include Chess Kombat, Puzzle Kombat, and Motor Kombat. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As a Tarkatan, Baraka possesses greater stamina and fighting power than a normal human, along with his trademark weapon - the Tarkatan blades that extend from his forearms. He is also shown in many cases to have a highly acute sense of smell, as he can tell the true identity of targets by their scent, and a potent healing factor, as he was able to survive Kung Lao's Body Slice Fatality in the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy (though he required giant staples to hold his body together). With the addition of body spikes in MK11, he can now shoot the spikes out of his back as a defensive maneuver. Signature moves *'Flying Shard:' Baraka fires a spark by scraping his blades together and aiming at his opponent. This is called Spark in MK 2011 and Blade Spark in MK11. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK11, MK Mobile) **The enhanced version is called Sparked which causes a knockdown as well as increases the damage. **In MK Mobile, Baraka kicks his opponent before sending the spark. **In MK11, amplifying the attack sends a second larger spark for additional damage. The second spark can hit ducking opponents since it hits mid. *'Chop Chop Blades:' Baraka slices his opponent up vertically with his blades numerous times. In MK vs DCU, he follows up with his Mutant Blades move. In MK 2011 Baraka repeatedly stabs his opponent in the gut rather than slashing them, and is only called Chop Chop. In MK11, it is slower, but repeatedly pressing a button lets Baraka continue this string. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK Mobile, MK11) **The enhanced version is called Chop Chop Shop and stabs the opponent two more times. **In MKX, Baraka can continue combos after using Chop Chop and Chop Chop Shop, however this is only offered in the corner of an arena. **In MK Mobile, this is performed during his Tarkatan Fury Special 2, where two Tarkatans enter through a portal to slash the opponent while Baraka sharpens his blades, then Baraka performs a Chop Chop that knocks the opponent down. Baraka gains increased Critical Chance after performing the attack. **In MK11, pressing more than ten times consumes a bar of meter, and pressing five more times consumes another bar. *'Blade Swipe:' Baraka performs a quick, strong swipe at the opponent with his blade. This move is implemented an advancing auto-combo move called Slices in MK 2011 (MKII, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKX). **The enhanced version is called Slicer. Baraka adds an uppercut to the end of the Slices combo. *'Blade Spin:' Baraka would spin like a top with his blades extended, damaging his opponent. Baraka could spin indefinitely in the MKT version of this move. (MKT, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK Mobile) **The enhanced version is called Spinner and connects with two more slices in his vicious spin. **In MK Mobile, this is only performed during his extended combo-ender, which applies a bleed damage-over-time effect. *'Blade Charge:' Baraka quickly lunges at his opponent with both blades out. In MK vs DCU, this move appears after Baraka's Chop Chop Blades connects. In MK11, Baraka charges at the opponent to lift them by his blades, then punches them away or has the option to throw the opponent in the opposite direction. Conflicts with Blood Lunge. (MK:D, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MKX Mobile, MK11) **The enhanced version is called Blade Rush. This increases the damage and range. **In MK Mobile, this is only performed during his extended combo-ender, which applies a bleed damage-over-time effect. **In MK11, it does a krushing blow if the opponent blocks late. Deals massive damage. *'Scrape Kick:' Baraka releases his Tarkatan Blades and launches at his opponent with his legs. This move is a command attack rather than a special move in MK 2011. Baraka is very vulnerable if this attack misses his foe completely. (MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MK Mobile) **In MK Mobile, this is performed as Baraka's combo-ender. *'Triple Flying Shard': Baraka jumps high and shoots three shards at once. (MK:SM) *'Air Blade Spin:' After a jump, Baraka spins like a top, damaging his opponent. (MK:SM) *'Baraka Barrage:' Baraka gains access to three new basic attacks using his arm blades, extending his reach. (MK11) *'War Banner:' Baraka plants a war banner to increase his overall damage as long as Baraka remains close to the banner. (MK11) *'Blood Lunge:' Baraka dives towards his opponent, tackling them to the ground and dives both of his blades into the opponents' chest. Being a high command grab, it can be ducked but not blocked. This attack requires two ability slots and conflicts with Blade Charge. (MK11) **Does a krushing blow if the opponent is hit while attempting a Getup Roll. Deals more damage. *'Spine Burst:' Baraka shoots out a series of body spikes out of his back. Using the attack on an opponent in the corner of an arena launches the opponent in the air for a juggle; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. This can also be used to strike airborne opponents. Replaces Chop Chop 'when equipped. (''MK11) *'''Leg Kabob: A low hitting move, Baraka stabs the opponent in the leg, then cuts off his arm blade, doing damage over time. The blade is visibly lodged in the opponent's leg until the DOT wears off. (MK11) *'Gutted:' Baraka grabs hold of the opponent, stabs them in their stomach before pushing his blade deeper in, then knocks them away with a headbutt. (MK11) **Amplifying it launches the opponent and deals minor continuous damage. **Does a krushing blow in a combo with 9 hits or more. Deals more and continuous damage. *'War Banner Bash:' Baraka now hits the opponent with his banner before planting it. (MK11) *'Staked:' Baraka picks up the summoned banner to trip the opponent, then impales them with the sharp end of the banner. (MK11) *'War Banner Charge:' Baraka picks up his battle standard and runs into the opponent with the intention of knocking them down. If the opponent is hit, Baraka will replant the banner, resetting its timer. Otherwise, the flag will disintegrate. This move has one piece of armor throughout the entire process. (MK11) *'Baraka-Serker:' Baraka charges towards the opponent with his extended blades, hitting the opponent multiple times. (MK11) **Amplifying this move allows Baraka to follow-up with a Blade Charge. *'X-Ray Move - Nail and Impale:' Baraka rushes forward, impaling his opponent with both blades & lifts them up like in his MK2 fatality. He then rams his left blade through their carotid artery damaging the neck, throat and jaw and then through the eye socket causing damage in the skull. After this, Baraka kicks the opponent off his blades and they'll go flying back with a trail of blood. (MK 2011, MKX Mobile) *'Fatal Blow - Skewered:' Baraka jabs his opponent in the gut, then plunges one arm blade through their raised hand, before impaling them through the chest. He then snaps off the arm blade and swiftly punches them across the face before plunging his other arm blade upwards through their head. He then impales the opponent in the gut with his war banner before kicking them to the ground. He then plants down the war banner which buffs his damage. (MK11) Other Moves *'Free-Fall Super Move:' Baraka performs his Blade Spin move before swiping at his opponent with one blade, knocking them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw:' Baraka lifts his opponent up in a choke, then promptly extends his blades through their face before either kicking them off (forward) or flings them away (backward). (MK 2011, MKX) *'Overhead Toss:' Baraka's throw in older games. He performs a quick, two-handed overhead throw with a shout, sending his foe clear across the screen. (MKII, MKT) *'Double Kick:' Perhaps the first instance of a button combo in MK, Baraka's close-up knee can be extended into a snap kick, lifting his foe off the ground. (MKII) *'Throw (Forward): '''Baraka knees his opponent in the face and bites a chunk out of their arm before kicking them to the ground. ''(MK11) *'Throw (Backward): '''Baraka headbutts his opponent and bites a chunk out of their leg before tossing them aside. ''(MK11) Fatalities *'Blade Decapitation:' Baraka extends a blade and severs his opponent's head with a single swipe. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:SM) *'Blade Lift:' Extending both blades, Baraka stabs his opponent in the torso and lifts him/her high. The victim screams and flails about helplessly before expiring, the limp form twitching as it slides down the deadly shears. In Shaolin Monks, Baraka spreads out his arms, cutting the torso into pieces. In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he slices the foe twice, then lifts and throws them behind him. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MKvsDCU) *'Mutant Dissection:' Baraka uses his blades to slice the arms, legs, and neck of his victim, then stabs the torso and rips it out, leaving the arms, head, and legs behind. (MK:D, MK:U) *'Head Spike:' Baraka uppercuts his opponent's head off, then skewers it on his arm blade, holding it up in victory. (MK:D, MK:U) *'Chest Stab:' Baraka kicks the opponent to the ground, jumps on top of them with his hands at their chest, and abruptly extends his blades, effectively ending their life. (MKvsDCU) *'Up the Middle:' Baraka slices off the opponent's arms, then impales them through the chest with one of his arm blades before slicing the opponent vertically in half with the other blade. Baraka then lifts up an half of the opponent's body still attached to his blade in victory. (MK 2011) *'Take a Spin:' Baraka impales the opponent in the stomach with his blade, lifting them over his head, then he spins them around while using his other blade to cut off their arms, legs, and head. (MK 2011) *'Food For Thought: '''Baraka rips off the opponent's face, revealing their eyeballs and muscles, causing them to fall to their knees, then rips off their faceplate, exposing their brain. As the victim falls to the ground, Baraka skewers their brain on his arm blade and takes a bite. (''MK11) *'Rock, Paper, Baraka: '''Baraka impales the opponent with his blades through their torso, pulling upward, nearly cutting off their arms, leaving the shoulders dangling. He proceeds to cross his blades at the opponent's throat, slicing and cutting their head off, sending it into the air. As the head falls down and the body falls over, Baraka cuts the head vertically in half and impales both pieces with his blades as they fall. (''MK11) Brutalities * The Klassic: Baraka performs his uppercut which decapitates the opponent with their spine attached. Can be done with all other characters. (MK11) ** The player mustn't block throughout the last round. ** A button must be held. * Tastes Like Fear: Baraka performs his Forward Throw, then rips off the opponents' arm to let blood gush onto his face, while the opponent falls over and dies due to excess bleeding. (MK11) **Requires certain buttons to be held. * Capped: Baraka does his Staked move which cuts off the opponent's shins, then kills them by plunging his war banner into their skull. (MK11) * Cut Up: Baraka performs his Chop Chop move, but repeatedly stabs the opponent until he severs all of their limbs, then continues to let more blood gush out. (MK11) * Severed: Baraka performs a Leg Kabob, then cuts of the opponents' leg with the other blade, causing them to bleed out in agony. (MK11) * Stuck: Baraka does his Blade Charge move, holds the opponent up, then takes out his armblades sideways, bisecting them at the waist. (MK11) ** He must have his war banner out. *'Split In Two:' Baraka performs a Blade Spark which passes through the opponent, leaving a gaping hole in their chest. (MK11) **A button must be held. *'Food For The Warriors:' Baraka performs a Blood Lunge, only this time Baraka impales the downed opponent in the head with his War Banner, killing them instantly. (MK11) Other finishers *'Friendship:' Present Box: Baraka stands upright, then produces a gift box and holds it out towards the opponent. (MKII, MKT) *'Animality:' Baraka turns into a giant vulture and takes half of his opponent's body. The head falls back down moments later. (MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Self Decapitation: Baraka draws out one of his blades and decapitates himself in one clean slice. (MK:D, MK:U) *'Babality:' He pulls out his blades, lifting himself up, but it backfires and his blades get stuck to the ground. He starts crying while in the air. (MK 2011) Appearances in other media Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Baraka (played by Dennis Keiffer) appeared in the second Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, along with another pair of his race. After a brief sword fight with Liu Kang, all three were killed. The shot of "Baraka's" body falling into the firepit surrounding the fighting ring is actually stock footage of Rain doing likewise earlier in the film. Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Lateef Crowder played Baraka in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, ''where he was depicted as a former plastic surgeon named Dr. Alan Zane. Zane is described as having accidentally killed a patient, and after that, the thought of being a failed surgeon drove him crazy, making him kill twenty-four more people after going insane. In the short movie, Baraka took his surgery knives, pierced his face, sharpened his teeth, and attached 10-inch blades to his arms. Baraka fought Johnny Cage and killed him. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Fraser Aitcheson plays Baraka in ''Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Flashbacks in the fourth episode reveal that Baraka led the Tarkatan hordes in the conquest and merging of Edenia with Outworld, slaughtering many innocent Edenians with his blades. Baraka personally executes one of king Jerrod's decoys when he attempts to aid queen Sindel and the infant Kitana in escaping. Baraka executes the decoy using his Blade Lift Fatality. This was Baraka's only appearance in the series. Comic books Baraka made several appearances in Malibu Comics' Mortal Kombat comic book series, making his first appearance on the first issue of Goro's miniseries, Prince of Pain. Baraka was portrayed as the classic brawn-over-brains type, and had the distinction of speaking in pidgin English; in the 1993 Midway-created Mortal Kombat II comic book, his only line is "Baraka shows Johnny Cage pain!" Baraka was also featured in an eponymous one-shot issue by Malibu Comics in 1995. He was also one of the numerous characters who habitually referred to themselves in the third person throughout Malibu's entire MK series. Baraka's background is mostly kept in the comic, having him as the leader of the mutants that form part of Shao Kahn's armies. On the following Battlewave series, though, he changes sides when Shao Kahn starts replacing his mutants with Scorpion's army of undead soldiers. He ends up joining with Kitana, Kung Lao, and Sub-Zero in a rebel force set to defeat the emperor. Despite this, his violent nature often put him at odds with his former comrades. Quotes Mortal Kombat (2011) *''"They will taste your flesh!"'' (to Johnny Cage) *''"This fight is not over!"'' (to Cyrax) *''"My blades will find your heart!"'' (to Jax) *''"That is no toy! It belongs to Shang Tsung!"'' (to another Tarkatan who is fiddling around with a Spas-12 shotgun and cluelessly aiming it at him) *''"No one enters the Tower."'' (to Jade) *''"I do not take orders from you!"'' (to Jade) *''"Edenians have no loyalty."'' (after being beaten by Jade) *''"What are you talking about--" (Before Jade knocks him out)'' *''"Mileena is his heir. She should rule."'' (when arguing about Shao Kahn's successor) Mortal Kombat X * "Shao Kahn conquered my realm. I owe him my loyalty; I honor his will." ''(to D'Vorah) * ''"We are ready." (to D'Vorah before leaving with his Tarkatans and prisoners) * "Their wounds are not fatal." (to D'Vorah regarding the status of captured Shaolin Monks) * "hak dohRAH!" (commanding his Tarkatans to attack Raiden, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang) * "Empty threats, Raiden. You will not see the tournament!" (to Raiden) Mortal Kombat Mobile (Feats of Strength) * "I will flay you!" * "So hungrrrry…" * "Ha ha!" * "Tarkata!" Trivia *His name means "bless" in Arabic and "blessing" in Swahili. *Baraka is one of three playable Tarkatans in the series, the other two being Mileena and the Alien in MKX. **Baraka is the only one of the three that is a pure bred Tarkatan that is playable in the series, while the latter are a genetic experiment and a hybrid, both with Tarkatan genes in them. ***Additionally, Baraka and Mileena are the only playable Tarkatans that are canon, while the Alien's guest appearance in MKX is non-canon. *Baraka is the first character to swear in the comic book series and the franchise overall. He interrogated a monk while searching for Kung Lao and tells him: "Well, have a wild fucking guess!" when the monk seems unresponsive. *His MKII design is carried over into Deception and Armageddon as an alternate costume. *He was rumored to be playable in MK3 and UMK3 via a Shang Tsung transformation, with a look similar to Kano's, but with a white stripe. This rumor was proven false by tests and experiments on both games. *Before Deception, many fans believed Baraka was dead due to a cutscene recording his death in Mortal Kombat Gold that could be unlocked in the Krypt of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. The other Gold endings were unlocked as a montage while Baraka's ending was a stand-alone unlockable, furthering this belief. *In Mortal Kombat Gold, Baraka's design from the waist-down is recycled from Reptile's Mortal Kombat 4 design, though recolored. *In Mortal Kombat Gold, if Meat is selected using Baraka, or Quan Chi uses Baraka's Blade Lift Fatality using his Steal Fatality Fatality, Baraka's entire forearms will replace either characters' forearms to accommodate the use of Tarkatan Blades. *In Deception, he used the Hung Gar fighting style that Reptile had in Deadly Alliance. Drahmin then used the same fighting style in Armageddon. *In Konquest mode of Deception, while learning his blade style, an unusual glitch causes his blade to flash purple when he congratulates the player for completing a task. *Baraka is seen in the opening scene of Armageddon fighting Kung Lao and is later seen being hit by Shao Kahn's hammer atop the pyramid. In MK 2011, he is seen with his head split in half with Kung Lao's hat in between his halved head, while his left arm is missing but later shown in the spine of Sub-Zero, leading many to believe Baraka killed Sub-Zero but was then killed by Kung Lao. *In his ending in MK vs DCU, Baraka and the Tarkata become the MK counterpart of the DC Comics' alien race, The Dominators. *His alternate costume in MK 2011 is similar to his armor from MK vs DCU and Armageddon. *In MK 2011, if Baraka performs a Stage Fatality on the PS3 Exclusive Chamber of the Flame, his Tarkatan Blade will pierce through the opponent as he holds them over the three Fatality choices. *Along with Nightwolf, Sonya, Kabal, and Quan Chi, Baraka never appears in Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Story Mode in his alternate costume (with the exception of the intro). *Baraka's MK 2011 Ladder Ending is the only one in which Shao Kahn is not physically killed. *Baraka's Mutant Dissection Fatality is seen briefly during the movie 40 Year Old Virgin, followed by one of Sub-Zero's Fatalities. However, there is no way for two whole matches to be completed in the short amount of time that passes. **They are also seen using Nintendo 64 controllers, despite the fact that they are playing Deception on the Xbox. This is done intentionally for comedic effect. *Baraka's death in the original timeline mirrors that of his encounter with Kung Lao in MKII, and subsequent reappearance in Mortal Kombat Gold, where he was on the receiving end of Kung Lao's Body Slice Fatality. *In MKX, in the reveal trailer for the Kombat Pack 2 DLC, in a revamped, non-canon scene from the Story Mode, an Alien is shown erupting from his chest just before he is executed by D'Vorah. *While none of the non-playable characters can use their X-Ray attacks in MKX Story Mode, in the mobile game, which features Baraka, he can use his X-Ray attack, which is borrowed from Mortal Kombat (2011). *Baraka is one of the few characters to be dead in both the original and current timelines. *Steven Blum voices Baraka in MK11. This comes from him having a minor role in voicing Baraka's Feats of Strength in MK Mobile. **When Baraka made his first gameplay appearance for MK11, it was noticed he sounded extremely similar to Reptile in MKX, which drew a mixed to negative reception from fans. **During Jade's gameplay reveal trailer, Baraka's voice is slightly deeper, this being perceived as the studio changing his vocal audio due to the previous reception, which received a better reception. **As of the Cassie Cage and Kano Kombat Kast streams, Baraka's voice has once again changed, being significantly deeper now. **As a result, Baraka is currently the only character revealed for MK11 to go through three different voices. *Interactions in MK11 have suggested that Baraka is now the king of Tarkata. Errors * In MKX, when performing an X-Ray on Baraka, it will show he has a human skull. This is seen if Baraka is an Invasion Boss. ** Additionally, in MKX Mobile, this is the same for all X-Rays performed on Baraka as well as Reptile. * In MK Mobile, the damage calculation of Baraka's Tarkatan Fury Special 2 is signification incorrect. The attack states, when Baraka's character card is maxed out, that the attack deals a minimum of about 43000 to a maximum of about 87000 damage, however when performing the attack, gaining 100% in the mini game only produces about 30000 damage. * In MK Mobile, if Baraka wins the match with his extended combo-ender, the blades will stay out while the opponent falls defeated. After a brief moment, the blades disappear. ** A new glitch occurs as of Update 2.0 where if Baraka takes damage as he slashes, the blades will remain out until he uses his combo ender again or special attacks. * Additionally to the above error, as of Update 2.0, Baraka's extended combo ender can now defeat the opponent halfway through the ender, having Baraka perform the final version while the next opponent tags in and attacks. ** This will also result in Baraka's arm blades being extended out while he is not attacking. es:Baraka ru:Барака pt:Baraka Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Tarkatans Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters